1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an exterior mounted vehicle roof rack cargo box device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Vehicle cargo box systems allow for storage and transport of items outside of the vehicle interior. These cargo boxes are typically mounted in a fixed position to the vehicle's roof by an apparatus designed to secure the cargo box from the rigors of driving. More specifically, hard-shelled cargo boxes protect their contents from the elements and from theft by employing a durable shell, equipped with seals between the cargo box's two halves, as well as by a locking system that prevents undesired entry.